somebody who cares
by writemyway
Summary: They danced around their feelings all throughout their friendship but when they're both finally free to give it a real shot they realize this was going to be a lot tougher than what they bargained for. One shot. Demma.


**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS NOT ORIGINAL ARE PROPERTY OF THE WWE.**

**Author's Note: So I should be working on the third chapter of Scream, Dance, Hug but writer's block has me in a choke hold at the moment so I decided to write this to hopefully kick some inspiration into me and I felt that need to add to the Demma section of this site so here you go all you Demmacrats I hope you enjoy this slightly odd one shot and I highly encourage you listen to the songs while reading the fic as I really think you'll get the full depth of it this way. Sorry if some characters seem OOC I'm still learning to grasp a lot of their personalities. Read and Review friends it would mean a lot.**

* * *

**One: All You Wanted- Michelle Branch**

_If you want to, I can save you__**  
**__I can take you away from here__**  
**__So lonely inside, so busy out there__**  
**__And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Bayley whispered to Emma who currently had her ear pressed firmly against the Shield's locker room door. The hug loving brunette bit her nails nervously as she kept guard for the bubbly blonde in case any passerby caught them in their compromising position.

"Shh, Bayley I can't hear." The blonde scolded her still attempting to get a better hear of the conversation between her best friend Dean Ambrose and his girlfriend Renee Young which by what she could hear wasn't going well at all.

"_Dean, your not listening I just don't have time for hanging out at the bar tonight I really got to catch up on getting my interviews and commentary ready for the next NXT taping I've got an early flight back to Florida tomorrow." She heard Renee try to explain to the WWE's resident lunatic fringe._

_Emma could already picture Dean's frustrated face getting even more agitated especially because not long before tonight's show took place he had ranted to Emma over how he barely ever got to see Renee anymore since she was starting to become more high in demand withing the company due to her growing popularity. Despite her ever growing crush on her best friend she knew how much the beautiful blonde mean to Dean and suggested that he try inviting her to the bar they were planning to hit after Raw hoping it would finally bring that rare but charming smile that appeared whenever his girlfriend was around._

"_Come on babe one night's not going to fucking kill you." Dean practically begged making Emma cringe since she knew he was starting to become desperate and this usually never ended well from past experiences she shared with him._

"_The answer is no I can't put off my career's responsibilities anymore than you can miss training before a huge paper view. Look we'll just hang after I come back from Florida at the next Raw show sound good?" Renee offered really wanting to come to a compromise._

"_Yeah whatever." Dean grunted in annoyance and Emma knew that this was going to be the button that pushed the young interviewer to the edge._

"_Really Dean? Your being real immature. How about when I come back from Florida you'll have learned to understand that our career's have to be our top priority now that we've been made a huge asset to the company."_

"Maybe we should just wait for him by catering like we said we-" Bayley however didn't get to finish her sentence as Emma had to hastily pull them away away from the door mere seconds before an angered Renee swung the door open and stormed out.

Seconds later a disgruntled looking Dean stepped out while Emma and Bayley pretended like they just arrived at the scene and hadn't bare witnessed to their argument.

"Oh Dean" she greeted causally pretending not to notice the disappointment written all over his face. "I know you said to wait for you by catering but we all got worried when you and Renee didn't showed up-"  
"Renee's not coming Blondie." He stated cutting her off already starting to walk away from her. "And I don't think I am either."

Both girls turned to look at each other worry filling their eyes especially Emma who hated seeing him so gutted and knew he wasn't going to take the situation lightly.

"Hey why don't you go meet up with Paige and the rest of them and let everyone know to go ahead without us that we'll catch up later." The leader of the Emmalutin suggested really wanting to have some one on one time with Dean alone.

"You sure?" Bayley asked hesitantly not wanting to leave her friends behind.

Emma nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine let me just calm him down a bit."

"Okay I'll catch you guys there." She departed after a big hug, her side ponytail bouncing with each step she took.

Once Bayley disappeared she made her way out the back of the arena having a pretty good guess where she would find Dean amongst the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Despite the darkness that surrounded the arena's basement Emma didn't hesitate to walk down the steps and her suspicions on where to find Dean were proven right when she found him sitting on the ground, legs outstretched in front of him, eyes closed, head leaning against a wall.

Wordlessly she joined him and he didn't even have to look up to know it was her he just instinctively knew.

"Hey." She greeted tilting her head towards him.

"She bailed on me again." He answered eyes still closed.

"I know." She nodded scooting herself closer to him so she could lean her head against his shoulder providing him with some comfort. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." His eyes opened this time looking at her like she was the crazy one.

"I figured but I thought I might as well try." She grinned up at him sheepishly which in turn made him grunt softly a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You've been trying since the night you found me in the basement arena when—"

"-when Seth betrayed you guys." Emma finished for him grabbing onto one of his arms despite the little voice in her head telling her not to.

_He has a girlfriend Em you can't get too close._

She sighed rubbing her hands up and down his arm trying to ignore the little voice unable to help herself and her ever growing feelings for him.

_He needs a friend not another complication in his life._

"Yeah definitely can't forget that fucking night." He commented bitterly.

"Well enough negativity and dark basements for the night." She proclaimed rising up suddenly and offering an outstretched hands toward him. "Let's get out of here."

He stared at it confused and eyebrow raised. "I'm not exactly in the mood for being around people right now Blondie."

"Just you and me than." She offered not waiting for him to take her hand tugging him up before he could protest.

"You and me huh?" His tone suggestive making her blush slightly. "What exactly did you have in mind."

"Quit thinking dirty for once and just follow me we'll figure it out on the way." She laughed nervously turning to lead the way so she could hide the huge grin on her face.

Dean lagged slightly behind her but held the bubbly blonde's hand tightly in his watching her shining smile brighten everything in their path. That's when it suddenly hit him that she didn't have to be here with him putting up his grouchy and moody self. She could be out with Bayley and Paige hitting the bar dancing the night away at some club or whatever but instead she was here with him attempting to cheer him up. He shook his head, she was definitely something else.

**Two: I Can't Read You- Daniel Bedingfield (Out of the Blue Cover)**

_I like you so much I'm acting stupid__  
__I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive__  
__I'm losing control of my heart__  
__I'm not supposed to be this nervous__  
__I should play my hand all cool and calm__  
__I can't breathe__  
__I'm losing control of my heart_

Fuck. No. This wasn't' happening.

Teeth gritted, fists clenched shut, and his head knocking repeatedly against the wall behind him as he watched her giggle and twirl her long blond locks around her finger like some love sick school girl.

Sami Zayn told Emma another one of his 'funny' stories back form his indie days and this time she didn't just giggle she let out a full on snort induced laugh complete with her holding on to her stomach to keep herself from doubling over.

His eyes narrowed at the sight but he forced himself to count backwords from a hundred, breath in and out, pretend he was kicking Zayn's ass in the ring...

"You know we should get dinner sometime after one of the shows, I have plenty more stories that will literally having you rolling on the floor laughing." Sami suggested to a now flustered Emma.

The blonde nodded eagerly already looking through the calender on her phone to set up a date still letting out a snort or two at him recalling a few more stories he could tell her.

Fuck pretending he could kick his ass right now.

He was about to charge right up to them when he felt someone tug rather harshly at the collar of his jacket.

"The fuck?" He growled ready to swing at the person until he came face to face with a very angry Paige.

"If you have so much as a half brain in that dense skull of yours you'll stay put." Her angry British accent scaring him slightly not that he would ever admit it out loud.

She gripped the collar of his jacket tightly in her fist standing her ground despite him glaring daggers at her.

"Where the hell do you get off telling me what the fuck to do or touching me for that matter?" His agitation growing as he roughly shoved her hand away.

Roman appeared from behind her, his arms crossed in front of him, his eyes daring him to make any move towards his girlfriend again.

"Your lucky it was Paige. If it were me I would have tackled you to the ground by now." Roman said pointedly.

"And where do you," Paige shoved at his arm placing her hands on her hips in a clear indication meant business, "get off on ruining Emma's chance at having a real relationship again?"

"Zayn isn't her type." He said through gritted teeth.

Paige rolled her eyes and Roman shook his head frustrated looking prepared to tackle him anyway.

"I'm guessing that's what you thought about Brad, Heath, and Wade when they all showed interest in Emma and you scared them off." Paige practically growled ready to charge at him herself if it weren't for Roman's steady hand on her shoulder keeping the Brit in place.

"None of those fuckers were good enough for Blondie anyway." He stated unfazed still itching to go up to Zayn and giving him a piece of his mind like he had with the last three.

"Oh but you are?"

"She liked me first!"

"You had your chance!"

"She's the one playing mind games!"

"There not mind games you wanker she's moved on get it through your bloody skull!"

Dean swallowed back his response, turning to look back at the dancing queen and Zayn unable to deny the obvious chemistry between the two but his own stubbornness made himself believe she was only doing all this to get a reaction out of him. Surely she would have spotted him standing there watching the entire time and was waiting for him to rescue her like he had before. They would argue about it at first Emma often questioning his motives only to eventually agree that maybe it wouldn't work out after all assuming it was her way of saying she was still waiting on him.

Unfortunately for him he kept pussying out every time he had the chance to tell her everything

running away like a scared little bitch confident she'd be there for when he was ready but by the looks of it his time was running up.

"Zayn's a good kid." Roman stated simply but it made Dean's temper rise up even higher.

"Yeah I know it's what she deserves not a huge fuck up like me right?"

"She deserves to be happy." Paige pressed having calmed down a bit. "She's waited long enough for you to keep bouncing back and forth don't you think."

Dean opened his mouth to argue again when a cheery voice made him forget to breath momentarily.

"Hey guys didn't see you there!"

Bouncy blonde curls and a smile that could make the shittiest of days seem glorious beamed up at him making him feel sick to his stomach again.

"Blondie." He managed to stutter out finding it difficult to look at her for the moment.

"Hey neither did we." Paige forced a smile Roman nodding in agreement.

"Everything okay you all look incredibly tense?" She asked concern.

Paige and Roman exchanged uneasy glances with each other while Dean kept gnawing at his thumb still looking away from her.

"Dean?" She touched his arm gently only for him to pull away and lean against the wall again.

"We just had a bit of an argument." Paige intervened trying to keep Emma's attention away from the ticking time bomb that was Dean Ambrose.

"Again?" Emma's eyes widened disappointingly. "Come on guys you two are my best friends and I hate when you guys always fight."

Dean let his gaze fall on her upset face which was just smiling and laughing with Zayn a couple minutes ago, He hated seeing her this way and being the cause of it.

"It was nothing Blondie just stupid shit."

Emma titled her head to the side getting the feeling they were hiding something from her but shrugged it off for now.

"Okay well since your here already I wanted to tell you something."

His ears perked up suddenly dreading at the news of her official date with Sami Zayn.

"Sami invited me to go eat after the show tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanted to come with and join us." Her eyes hopeful.

He stared back blankly at her unsure of how to respond instead looking at Paige and Roman for some kind of guidance.

The couple look just as baffled giving him no help so he forced himself to look back at her trying to read her see if she was hiding some underlying message in all this but he found nothing. Jesus she was confusing and it down right killed him that he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on between them.

He finally let out a long ragged sigh and rubbing behind his neck when he turned to her.

"I don't think Zayn would want me there Blondie."

Her eyebrows furrowed curiously crossing her arms over his odd response.

"I'm sure Sami won't mind. I thought it would be fun if we all shared our interesting stories back when were working the independent scene."

"I'm not a sharing kind of guy and you don't need me there to do that. You were already doing that just fine without me." He ended gruffly forcing himself to look away from her broken hearted expression desperately needing to get away before he really lost control.

**Three: Odds- Mutemath**

_Back and forth the same __  
__be careful how you frame __  
__your argument __  
__your argument __  
__We've been given all we can __  
__and it finally showed the end __  
__of our tolerance __  
__our tolerance_

"Understand that we can't keep going on like this!" Emma cried out ready to rip her blonde locks from her head.

Dean's breathing kept growing more rapid as he paced back and forth across her parent's living room with an ever growing urge to just grab everything off their damn coffee table and throw it across the room.

"Well fuck them and fuck this!" He shouted pulling off the button up shirt he forced himself to wear to look more presentable to her parents throwing it on the ground.

"You promised!" She argued picking up the shirt off the floor waving it in front of his face. "You promised you would try!"

"What the hell do you think I was doing back there Blondie? They already had their mind made up about me way before I even stepped foot in Melbourne!"

"Well getting into a fist fight with my brother didn't exactly help your case now did it?"

"He didn't have to bring up my damn past with drugs and shit that's my goddamn business not theirs!"

"Look I'm sorry but it's just how he is. He's protective and worries over me and well your past isn't exactly private when it's all over the damn internet!"

"I was young and stupid I admit that but this is me now Blondie I'm trying to have something serious with you here and I can't fucking do that with them assuming I'm still that same guy I was back than."

Emma rubbed her temples trying to calm herself down reminding herself two hot headed people in the room would get her nowhere. She knew that Dean meeting her parents would present itself to be a bit of a challenge but she just never imagined this to all escalate so quickly.

"I know your being serious Dean but you need to control your anger. You cant' solve everything with your fists I've told you this."

"I'm trying Blondie I really am but my patience wears so fucking thin that I just can't, I fucking can't!"

He punches the wall something she's grown so accustomed to that she hates that she considers it normal now.

"And you don't think mine's not wearing thin either?" She had an edge to her voice one that he's not use to hearing.

He turns back to her taken aback by her usually smiling face configured to that of anger and irritation.

"I'm tried of having to explain why you have such a short fuse, that you can't take criticism without cursing up a storm, why it's almost next to impossible for me to keep any guy friends because you keep thinking they're all trying to get in my pants!"

"Graves had it coming that night Blondie!"

"That's not the point and you know it!"

She was shaking with all the pent up frustration that coursed through her body that she couldn't stop herself from spilling out everything she had bubbling inside her.

"The point is Dean I've had all the patience in the world for you since day one with the hope that you'd eventually see that your behavior isn't healthy. I helped you, I guided you, I was willing to put in everything into this relationship, but it feels like its just for nothing since you still don't' realize we have a a problem! Your so damn content with living your entire life as a ticking time bomb that I don't think I'm willing to deal with that for the rest of MY LIFE! "

Dean gritted his teeth through his whole argument ready to blow up like she had but he bit back any retort he had and simply listened.

Their relationship hadn't always been this way.

Just lately it seemed their arguments were getting worst, his temper getting harder to keep in check, and she was right she was getting more frustrated with his attitude every day.

An apology played at the edge of his tongue but again he held it back not really seeing it as making much of a difference since he always apologized for everything he did wrong only to do it all over again.

She deserves better.

He's heard it plenty times before from her friends co workers and now her family.

They all thought she deserved better than scum like him and hell who was he to argue with that when way before they dated he told himself just that.

Emma calmed down some as she sat herself down on the couch hands on her head ready to take back everything she just said realizing it was all just said in the heat of the moment despite her really believing that there was still lingering problems between them that wouldn't be solved if he didn't put in his two cents.

"Dean I'm sorr-"

"No." He stopped her holding his hands up. "Your right you shouldn't have to put up with some like me."

Emma look dumbfounded by his response but he just stood there hand over his mouth running her words through his head over and over.

He too thought he could have changed by now, have some kind of progress to show her but in truth he was quite empty handed at this point.

God why the fuck didn't he just listen to all them when they said he was no good for her.

"I should of let you get with Zayn when you had a chance." He muttered against his palm.

Maybe he wasn't expecting her to hear him but she had standing up from the couch looking puzzled.

"What are you trying to say?" Her worried tone making it more difficult to go through with what he had to do.

"I'm saying that I don't want you to hate me."

Emma shook her head in response her mouth slightly agape unsure of what to make his bizarre statement. She could never hate him, sure things weren't going as smoothly as before and they hit some rough patches but she still loved him.

"Dean, I don't hate you at all."

"At this rate we're going at, soon you won't be able to stand the sight of me."

He moved his hand up higher to his forehead feeling another damn headache coming on.

She wanted so much more than he could ever offer her, like marriage, kids, and all the other shit that came with it.

Before Emma he never even considered those things as possibles but even now it seemed like a potential future that he wasn't prepared for.

He looked over at her saddened frame, small tears gleaming down her eyes but he stood his ground.

"It's just another bump in the road Dean." She said weakly in a small attempt to change his mind regretting blowing up at him now but he shook his head at her.

"Yeah? And how many more are you going to deal with because of me?"

"I just have to learn to be patient with you again."

"You shouldn't have to Blondie." He said pulling out his car keys from the pocket of his jeans.

"You waited for me long before this I don't need to be making you wait any longer."

It was true she didn't want to wait but she didn't want to lose him either. She just wanted him to change so bad, why was it so hard for him to change?"

"I want us to be happy again." She cried.

"And I thought I could make you happy but who the fuck we're we kidding. I wasn't ready for a serious relationship. I was just being selfish by keeping you to myself all this time."

"Don't blame this all on yourself." She moved close to him but he stepped away. "I chose to stay I wanted this to work just as much as you did."

"Well it didn't work!" His voice cracked slightly but he tried to focus. "I'm doing you a favor getting the hell out of your life because I have no damn clue when I'll be ready."

She tried stopping him but he just pushed her away telling her she'd thank him in the long run. He was determined to let her have a chance at happiness even if it meant he wouldn't be apart of it.

**Four: Should Have Gone to Bed- Plain White Ts**

_All day long I'm over you__  
__Never really think of you__  
__I keep you out of my head__  
__But some nights when I'm striking out__  
__You're all I can think about__  
__Just gotta have you again__So I down my cup__  
__And then I hit you up__  
__Saying way too much_

Bayley and Paige shared worried glances as they watched Emma sorrowfully down another shot of tequila looking ready to fall off the stool any second.

They had tried to call it a night a couple drinks ago but their efforts were futile since the blonde insisted she needed this.

The whole night when the blonde wasn't striking out with potential suitors or dancing more wildly than usual on the dance floor she was consuming more than her fair share of booze.

Paige had just about enough of her shenanigans but Bayley suggested they went easy on her considering her situation with Dean Ambrose.

The Brit saw red at the mere mention of the neanderthal blaming this entire mess on him and ruing the day she ever gave Emma her blessing to date the bloody tosser.

The leader of the Emmalution leaned one arm against the bar resting her head on her opened hand.

Her eyes narrowed the the happy sight of WWE's resident odd couple, Adrian Neville and Jo Jo a title that once belonged to Bayley and Enzo Amore, and well she and Dean before them back when they were...

"Snap the fuck out of it Em!" Paige shouted snapping her back to reality.

"Paige!" Bayley scolded but the Brit shrugged holding up her hands with a look that said you know were thinking it too.

Bayley gave her a disapproving frown turning back to their drunk friend who now sat up straighter but was still staring down Adrian and Jo Jo who were seated at a secluded table away from the party scene only engrossed in themselves.

Emma watched as the curly haired girl climbed onto his lap planting little kisses on his neck her hands sneaking under the collar of his polo making Adrian's signature pointed ears turn a slight shade of pink.

"Look at them," Emma slurred holding out a shaking arm towards them, "that use to be me and Dean when we were happy..."

Paige slammed her hand hard on the bar making her jump and once again Bayley frowned at her actions.

"I refuse to watch you drink your troubles away because of that pathetic loon."

"He's not pathetic!" Emma countered "I'm the pathetic one for letting him get away when I'm still in love the damn bastard!"

That's when the water works started and soon they had a sobbing Emma on their hands and the hug loving diva gave Paige an angry glare that the scream queen herself felt a bit frightened.

"Emma, despite Paige's unique approach to showing compassion you know were both here for you and were going to help you get through this."  
"But I don't want to get through this I just want him back!" She wailed catching the attention of some of the superstars and divas that were at the bar.

Paige let out a long frustrated breath running her hand through her long raven hair really hating to see her as such a wreck.

"Em, he left, he gave up , you gave it everything you had in you and he just didn't care or else he'd be here right now trying to get you back."

"Maybe he needs to know how much I miss him..." She pondered already reaching for her cell phone in the pocket of her jeans.

"He's all the way back in Vegas and he's been avoiding contact with just about everyone it's no use Em. You've got to move on." Bayley tried to reason but before any of them could stop her Emma pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Dean's number.

"Em no!" Paige shouted trying to grab at her cell phone but the blonde girl manged to duck in time stumbling across the dance floor both girls hot on her trail.

Bayley was surprisingly faster than Paige and managed to grab one of the straps of her tank top but was blindsided with the sudden appearance of her boyfriend.

"Bayley bomb! How ya doin?" Enzo Amore enveloped the brunette in a tight hug making her lose her grasp on Emma's strap allowing her to escape once more.

"Ya got me real neglected tonight angel face ya know I can't go more than ten minutes without seeing my lady's sweat inducin figure."

Bayley never thought she'd say this but now was definitely not the time for hugs.

"Enzo, babe, I'm in the middle of a situation here!"

"Your in the middle of a situation! I'm in the middle of a situation cuz my girl hasn't hugged me once or even asked me to dance!"  
"Oh stuff it where it hurts Amore! You just let her get away!" Paige ranted shoving the couple aside scanning for Emma finally spotting the drunk girl in a dark corner still trying to work her cell phone but once hers eyes locked with Paige she made a mad dash for the ladies room.

She heard her best friend let out a growl when she closed the door in her face and even manged to lock the door so they couldn't' drag her out.

She heard Paige's threats and angry door kicking through the loud music but Emma didn't care all she was focused on was getting in contact with Dean but it seemed all her calls went straight to voice mail breaking her heart with each attempt she made just to hear his voice. Sliding along the wall of the bathroom she felt tempted to cry some more but instead let out a couple giggles at the miserable state she was in. She couldn't' believe she had stooped this low over a man when it was obvious he was done with them wanted nothing more from her.

Still Emma's heart ached to let him know she still held so much love for him. That he's all she can think about when she was out at night trying to have a good time and she sees all her friends happy with their significant others. She desperately wanted to tell him she wanted to get back together to fix everything and damn if they weren't right for each other they could make this work.

On the other hand he was the one that made her into this pitiful shell of what she she use to be. Her ring work was getting sloppy because she couldn't concentrate, her usual workouts no longer kept her distracted like they use to, and now even alcohol wasn't doing much for her. God she really was pathetic for letting herself fall so hard and allowing it to consume everything she's worked so hard for.

With a shaking hand she looked at her phone again the angel on her shoulder telling her to leave it alone open the door and apologize to Bayley and Paige for giving them hell tonight. The devil on her other shoulder said otherwise pushing her to dial Dean once more to give him a piece of her mind let him know how much pain he's caused her. That when he left he took a huge piece of her life with him. All that wasted time on something that could never be.

Her sudden anger taking over she pressed his name on the screen again letting the phone ring a few times prepared to leave him a message if need be until she actually heard the sound of his voice finally speak out.

"Blondie?"

"This is Harley Quinn trying to reach the Joker all damn night waiting to tell him he's a huge jack ass for leaving me without giving me a proper goodbye!" She practically screamed into the phone but her fit of giggles overpowered her.

"Your drunk." He stated sighing into the phone and she could already imagine him running a hand through those long curly locks that she loved to play with.

"Yeah, yeah I'm drunk because I miss you. I don't want to miss but I do I really do. I tried the moving on thing yeah it didn't work."

"Get Paige or Bayley on the phone Blondie I'm going to tell them to take you home."

"No! I locked myself in here so I could talk to you and GOD DAMN IT you're going to listen!"

"Locked yourself where? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I hate seeing everyone so damn happy. I wanted that for us, to be like that, but nooooo you had to be so damn difficult and ruin it all! I gave you everything Dean because I wanted everything with you and it's like you have no clue how to give back. Remember when I first told you how I felt it was after Renee dumped you and you were probably even more smashed than I was now."

"Emma I-"

"I'm not finished," she said in another fit of giggles that frightened Dean a little but kept quiet, "I was trying to sober you up, stop yourself from saying your a loser and a fuck up, I kept crying because you couldn't' see how much you meant to me. That I was patiently waiting on the sidelines for you to give me a chance because I was so in love that I didn't care what everyone said. That I deserved better, that you weren't good for me, that your were going to break my heart, cheat on me. I didn't fucking care Dean because I loved you. I was willing to risk it all for you put my heart on the line out there for you..."

She let her voice trail off, her cheery bubbly voice now replaced with one of sadness and sorrow.

"Why couldn't you do the same for me?"

Dean remained quiet the urge to throw the phone across his room roamed his mind but instead he forced himself to remain calm he needed to make sure Emma got home safe. The state she was in wherever she was had him crazy with worry and he needed to call one of her friends to get to her and help.

"Blondie stay put don't move and I'll call someone to come get you." He instructed getting ready to phone Paige knowing she had to have some idea where she was.

"Dean I still love you." Her voice growing lazy the effects of the alcohol finally taking her down.

The line went quiet but the sound of faint music ringed through his ears as he quickly hung up silently cursing himself for not being there with her.

Emma woke up her head pounding and with the most vile taste in her mouth and the sound of a loud alarm buzzing right by her ear.

"Rise and shine Em, you know how I feel about puke so you better start cleaning the mess in the bathroom before I make an even bigger one." Paige's accent sounded extra annoying for some reason this morning and she could feel her glaring daggers at her through the curtain of her hair.

"Who the hell pissed in your cheerios." Emma replied grumpily shoving the sheets off her tired frame reaching for her phone by the nightstand.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest waiting to see how long it would take Emma to notice what she did last night and sure enough the blonde let out a loud gasp staring at her phone in horror.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Emma sprinted from her bed holding out the phone into the sunlight hoping by some greater power that this was all a misunderstanding.

"Oh yes, yes yes." Paige replied sarcastically earning an annoyed look from Emma.

"Why didn't you stop me!"

"I tried! Both Bayley and I tried but we can't exactly be much use when you locked us out of the bathroom last night!"

"I did what?"

"Em you locked yourself in the bathroom at the bar last night talking to Dean on the phone saying God knows what and it took us like half an hour to finally drag you out of there."

"Oh god what the hell did I say?" She worried burying her hands in her hair trying to recall last night's events but came up blank. How could she not remember?

"Beats me." Paige shrugged making Emma grunt in frustration. "Look I tried asking him what you said on the phone when he called me to make sure you were somewhere safe but he kept ignoring the question. What do you want me to say?"

Emma let herself sink into her knees dejected and embarrassed over her actions and what she might have said to Dean that probably had him hating her now.

Her phone let out a small buzz to let her know she had a new voice mail and she groaned when it read it was from Dean's phone.

Reluctantly bringing it up to her ear she let his voice fill her ears ready to hear his angry tirade against her.

_Blondie I uhhh hope you got back okay and ummm fuck I'm not good with these things especially over the phone so I'm going over there before your next show and now it's your turn to listen."_

The message ended and a confused Emma thew herself back into bed hiding under her sheets refusing to come out despite Paige's protests that she still needed to clean the mess in the bathroom.

**Five: Sooner or Later- Matt Kearney**

_The fear inside the hills we've climbed__  
__The tears this side of heaven__  
__All these dreams inside of me__  
__I swear we're gonna get there__  
__Sooner or later, we're gonna make it_

Dean knew it would present itself to be a challenge to get to Emma with the army of people that were prepared to wring his neck for breaking her heart in the first place but he wasn't expecting them to be forming a human shield against her apartment door looking ready to rip him limb from limb.

He stared blankly at the group of people standing between him and his Blondie knowing full well he wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Bayley or Paige for obvious reasons but Roman, Sami, Adam, and the Jersey shore rejects were fair game.

Still he was learning to not resort to his fists when it came to solving his problems and instead cleared his throat and held his hands up to indicate he meant no harm.

"I just want to talk to her."  
"She doesn't need any more reason for you to make her cry." Paige stepped forward sizing him up and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

She's always hated him she'd be the most hardest to convince he really wanted to make things right with Emma.

If only she knew how hard these past few months without her had been he swore he was in hell the minute he stepped foot outside her parents house and cut himself entirely from her life.

He had resorted to the bottle a few times to make himself forget, to find someone in the bar and fuck for old times sake, but every time he was close to bringing some chick into his bed all he could see was her angelic face staring back at him that he'd end up kicking the girl out and trashing his apartment.

He barely slept, his motivation to train almost completely gone, and his ring work suffered because of it and the temptation to pick up the phone and beg for her forgiveness lulled in his mind more than often.

Except he told himself she most likely wanted nothing to do with him not after he walked out on her and kept talking himself out it but he knew deep inside he was just afraid.

Yep Dean Ambrose was fucking afraid.

He feared the worst would happened if he just spilled out everything to her and only for her to reject him and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle knowing she longer wanted him or worst hated him.

It wasn't until that drunken phone call that he got from her that he finally got the sign he was waiting for, to let him know she was missing him just as much as he was her and that she still loved him.

That's all it took for him to start packing his bags and book the next flight to see her because damn it to hell with all the bullshit. He wanted her. He was going to do whatever it takes to have her. She was his and he wasn't about to lose her again.

"I need to see her. I know that you think I'm the biggest piece of shit in the world but I wouldn't be here standing in front of a group of people ready to kick the living piss out of me if I didn't' think she was worth it ."

Determination written all over his face he made it known he wasn't leaving till he saw her and it puzzled Paige and the others greatly.

Bayley was the first to crack stepping froward next to Paige a hesitant look on her face but none the less nodded her head at him.

"I'm not usually a violent person but if you ever break her heart again I've got these two bad boys waiting first in line for you and I'm not talking about Cass and Enzo." She said lifting up both her fists at him for good measure before looking over at her offended boyfriend and his best friend.

"Come on babe I still gotta teach you how to use a pogo stick, you too Cass." She smiled pulling them away.

"Seriously Bayley Bomb you really don't think Cass and I can take Ambrose on by ourselves?" Enzo ranted still offended that she didn't take them into consideration.

"I'm telling you Enz she's trying to make us go SAWFT!" Cass raved earning himself a slap upside the head by the shorter man.

Sami had his eyes glued to Dean the entire time and he was almost certain he would be the second hardest to crack after Paige considering he had ruined the former indie's star chances with the bubbly blonde but he was proven wrong when he stepped forward and offered his hand up to him.

"She's a real treasure man keep in mind that your not the only one that sees it. Don't' fuck this up again."

Dean took his hand and gave it an awkward but firm shake before watching Sami walk off with Adam Rose in tow who gave him a some quick advice that renouncing his lemon ways would make his and Emma's relationship flourish better than any rosebud he's ever come across.

All that were left was Roman and Paige and his former shield partner looked ready to pull Paige away if needed because the Samoan knew Dean was being sincere when it came to how much Emma meant to him.

Paige's face wasn't hardened with anger anymore but it still held some defensiveness to it as she got right in his face and looked him dead in the eye.

"I rued the day I ever gave her my blessing to give you a chance because I just knew you'd break her heart." She began her voice icy. "She's my best friend and I still think she deserves a lot better than you."

Dean bit hard on his tongue to keep from lashing out, allowing her to say her piece if it meant seeing Emma.

"I hate seeing her hurting so badly over someone like you," She continued bitterly but her stance relaxed slightly. "But I think I'd be hurting her a lot more if I kept her from being with you Ambrose."

He almost thought he heard wrong when she said the last bit but she stepped away grabbing onto Roman's hand while the other she held up towards him with Emma's apartment key in it.

"This is your last chance Ambrose, next time I won't be so kind." Paige warned him as he took the key from her.

"Don't give me a reason to knock some sense into you bro, I know you have it in you to be a better man for her." Roman advised him.

The couple stepped away from the door taking their leave allowing him entrance to her quarters still shocked they had allowed him to see her in the end.

Without a moments hesitation he got the door open and he didn't even have to look for her inside as she stood right before him in one of those floral dresses he loved on her an anxious look on her face.

"Dean about that phone call I-"

She didn't get a chance to finish what she had to say as Dean wasted little time in attacking her mouth with is own, his hands roaming her body retracing all her curves, and soft tanned skin that he had missed so much.

Emma moaned against his mouth driving Dean wild with need and if it wasn't for that stupid little voice in his head reminding him why he was here with her in the first place he would have taken her right there and than.

Reluctantly pulling away from her, a gasping Emma stared at him with confusion but he just shook his head and held a finger up to her lips.

"I was stupid. Leaving you was the biggest fuck up I ever did and damn it Blondie life without you it's worse than fucking hell. That phone call was exactly what I needed to get my sorry ass in gear and I'm not losing you again. You're my world Emma. You're worth every fucking risk and I want to have it all with you. I'm going to do whatever you want whatever the hell it takes so we can make this work." He looked her straight in the eye not once taking taking his eyes off her because he wanted her to see this was the most important thing in his life.

She stood frozen a complete loss for words but Dean didn't let that get his hopes down.

"I want us to make it give me one more chance." His eyes pleaded and it just about did Emma in but she still held some skepticism in her eyes.

"I don't ever want us to give up on each other again." She whispered and despite himself the lunatic fringe got on his knees looking up at the woman he loved ready to set all pride aside just for her.

"I love you Blondie I'm not giving up."

Emma smiled sadly down at him unbelieving of what he was doing but she knew this was the most honest she's seen him been.

"I love you too Dean Ambrose."

She got down to his level letting him wrap her arms around her uncaring how tightly he held on, he needed the reassurance she was here for him.

Sooner or later they'd find a way to make a happy ending for themselves, it wouldn't be easy but they were going to fight with everything they had to make it.

* * *

**My song choices were a little on the random side but at the same time I literally picked the first songs that would wander into my head that I think could work for Demma and it really did just help tie in all the parts together and I am super proud of this! A great majority of this story was based off my relationship with my boyfriend who really does remind me of Dean Ambrose a lot and so I added a lot of what me and him tend to face when it comes to troubles in our relationship and how I wish he could be in order to make it work better between us which is what i think really made it easier to get all these ideas down.**


End file.
